Family Isn`t Always a Good Thing
by hypergirl
Summary: You know all of those stories where one of the pilots has a younger/twin sister? Why not a brother? What if Heero had an older brother or two? Prologue and Chapter 1Very short, but it will get longer
1. Default Chapter

Family Isn't Always a Good Thing  
  
By: hypergirl  
  
This fic has just not left me alone! So, against my better judgement, I finally caved in and typed   
  
part of it. If you, for some strange reason, actually like the thing, tell me! I have a tendency to leave things   
  
unfinished unless people REVIEW! No warnings, I tried to keep everyone in character. No romance (or   
  
pairings), no humor, just a lil bit mystery-ish, but will be more drama-ish when complete. For the sake of   
  
the story, Endless Waltz never happened, the Preventors don't exist and the pilots are all residing together   
  
but still have their gundums.  
  
DISCLAIMER: *sulks* I hate lawyers. I only own Matt and Jason (Heero's brothers). The characters in  
  
the series are not mine.  
  
Family Isn't Always a Good Thing: Prologue   
  
The twenty some year old man stepped into the sunlight. Finally, his term was finished. He found   
  
it unfair that they had kept him locked up for so long. Especially since the only evidence was the word of   
  
two kids, his two kid brothers in fact. It had been years since he had last seen either of his little brothers.   
  
Eleven years actually, that was too long for siblings to stay away from each other. Of course, he would   
  
have to punish the two of them for putting him there in the first place. Unfortunately, to do that he would   
  
have to track them down. And that would take time, not too much though.  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
Heero glanced at the date on his watch as he walked over to the window of his room and peered   
  
out, half expecting Jason to be out there grinning maliciously up at him. Seeing no one there, he backed up   
  
to his bed and fell onto it. Unconsciously, he lifted his hand to trace an old scar running from his shoulder   
  
down to slightly past his elbow. He knew this day had been coming, but it still seemed slightly unreal.   
  
Had it only been eleven years ago that it had happened? It seemed much longer than that. His brother Matt   
  
should be e-mailing him shortly, as he had promised to do every year on this day. This year would be   
  
different though. Jason had been released and would be looking for the two of them. Inwardly sighing he   
  
knew he would have to face facts and tell the others so they could be on their guard. Anyone associated   
  
with him was in danger. Hearing his laptop beep, he reluctantly sat up, got off his bed and walked over to   
  
the table it was sitting on. Typing in his password, he clicked on his new message. The computer flashed  
  
PASSWORD NEEDED Heero quickly typed in hayuku. ACCEPTED.   
From: msworker@refuge.com  
  
To: wolfcry@refuge.com   
  
Hey Bro,  
  
We need to talk face to face about what we're going to do about Jason. I`ll be there in a few   
  
hours, warn your friends about my arrival.  
  
Good-bye for now,  
  
Matt  
  
Heero closed the screen and, after a moment hesitation, walked into the kitchen to speak with the others.  
  
I'm close, thought Jason, soon little brothers, soon. You will learn to fear me again  
  
  
Hypergirl: Just a start, I have to go work on some other things. Is it a good idea? Tell me what you think,   
  
PPPPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAASSSSSEEEE!!!If those e-mail addresses are actually used by anyone, I am   
  
sorry. The password Heero used means "hurry up", I think. Do you know how hard it is to come up with a   
  
serious e-mail address for Heero?  



	2. truth?

Family Isn't Always a Good Thing: Chap. 2  
  
By: hypergirl  
*cries* I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this out, please don't be mad at me! So many stories   
  
floating round and round in my head, so little time to type them all down. I will try to get the next chapter   
  
of this story out as soon as I possibly can, but I have lots of other things to do. Oh, Heero's real name is JD   
  
in this story (it's only used about 3 times so don't worry about forgetting). Well, read and review if you   
  
want more!  
  
Reviewers  
  
P. B. &J., I don't know what to say… (Sylina: I can't believe it! She's speechless!)  
  
heero, ya think it's good? Yay! ^__^  
  
Una-sama, continuing as requested.  
  
Cookie`, glad you like my idea!  
  
Gradual Decline + Faceless, thanks! I can't hardly stand those younger sister fics, so why not make an   
  
older brother? It's obviously not a very used idea, plus it gives me a way to work, er, extreme sibling  
  
rivalry into the story. (Sylina: For those of you who don't know her, that means a fight in later  
  
chapters)  
  
Katie, yeah, another story from me. My muse *glares at Sylina* isn't letting me finish the stuff I start,   
  
before making me write down another idea. This one was one I deemed better than many others that are   
  
floating round in my head.  
  
Sky, this was the result of seeing waay too many lil sister fics. Being the creative person I am, decided to   
  
fix the problem myself!  
  
*~Lady Starlight~*, Here's more for ya!  
  
Family Isn't Always a Good Thing: Chap. 2  
  
Jason smirked to himself as he turned off his computer. His foolish brothers actually thought that   
  
they could hide from him. He was the on that had taught them what they knew. He had raised them from   
  
toddlers Matt and JD owed him for taking care of them. He could have just given them to the social   
  
workers, but instead he taught them how to live. He taught them how to fight, how to pick-pocket, he even   
  
taught them how to shoot. Then they had betrayed him, he who had raised them, he who had… Breaking   
  
away from his memories, Jason grabbed his coat and keys, locked the door to his apartment, and walked   
  
deftly to his truck.  
  
Heero slowly came into the kitchen, wondering briefly what the other pilots would think of his  
  
brothers once they knew about them. Pushing that thought from his mind, he got everyone's attention by   
  
clearing his throat. Seeing all eyes on him, he stated, "I need to tell you something." Duo immediately   
  
broke in "What ya gonna tell us Heero?" Ignoring Duo's outburst Heero continued as if he had been   
  
planning this speech. "We need to be prepared for two visitors. One will arrive here today, and the other  
  
will come at any time. Most likely one of them will come ready to fight, so please let me answer the door  
  
today. If you have to leave the house any time soon, I recommend that you carry a gun with you. Quatre,  
  
I believe it would be prudent to check the security multiple times today and tomorrow." Again Duo  
  
interrupted, "How come you didn't tell any of us about this sooner? We could have gotten supplies and   
  
had this place ready for an attack. Besides, how do you know when they're going to be here. I didn't get   
  
any notice of enemy activity." Heero thought of this for a moment before replying, "He isn't your enemy,  
  
he is after me and Matt, the one who is to arrive today. But all of you need to be careful, because he   
  
probably knows that we work together and if he feels that he can get back at me by attacking one of you he   
  
will not hesitate to do so." Turning, Heero appeared as if he were about to leave. "Wait a moment,   
  
Heero," Demanded Wufei, "Why would he be after you? Is he an old enemy of yours, or just an angry   
  
former member of Oz or the White Fang?" Heero stopped, turned back around to face the other pilots and  
  
calmly said "He's my brother, an old enemy."   
  
Duo sat completely stunned then the words popped out of his mouth unbidden "How come you  
  
never told me you had a brother?" "Two brothers." Corrected Heero, "I have two brothers." "Two   
  
brothers? I mean, I didn't even know that you had any family and now you just pop in and say I have a  
  
brother trying to kill me and another one running from him!" exclaimed Duo "I never said that he was  
  
trying to kill me." Commented Heero, "he just wants to teach me and Matt a lesson for getting him   
  
locked up. I doubt he wishes to kill me at this moment," then he added as an afterthought, "although he   
  
most likely will when he leaves here."  
  
Matt boarded his flight, which was headed toward the L4 colony, with an uneasy mind. If Jason   
  
got to him before he arrived where Heero was staying, he'd be in some trouble. Concentrating on  
  
something else, he though about his younger brother, JD. The last time Matt had seen him was when he   
  
was nine.   
  
The flight went without incident. Fairly confident, Matt proceeded to purchase a rental car.   
  
Following the directions that his younger brother had given him, he quickly arrived at the mansion where   
  
Heero and his friends were currently staying. Driving through the open gate, he quickly realized how large   
  
this place was. Parking to the side of the house he walked boldly to the front door and knocked. It opened   
  
and he stood face to face with a brother he hadn't seen in six years. "You've grown up a bit JD." Noticed   
  
Matt, "Can I come in? Or do you plan on standing there until we both turn to stone." Heero grunted and   
  
stood to the side so his brother could enter. "You should call me Heero now, JD disappeared a long time   
  
ago." Heero informed him. Matt entered and Heero closed and locked the door. "It is nice to see you again   
  
brother." Matt said, then he asked, "Have you received any word from Jason? Or does he plan on making  
  
us sweat a bit before threatening us?" "He hasn't made any contact." Replied Heero, "We might as well   
  
get you acquainted with the others." The two walked into the sitting room where the other pilots were  
  
waiting for them.  
  
While they were doing so, a figure only 9000 miles away was coming for them. Jason almost   
  
smirked as he neared his brothers. It wouldn't be long now, not long at all.  
  
  
  
Hypergirl: *grumbling* I didn't want it to end there. It was supposed to be a decent length, but I wanted it   
  
out today so, to make it up to ya`ll, I`ll make the next chapter as long as I can in *grabs a random number*   
  
four days. Remember, four days! I don't really expect many nice reviews for this being so short, but I can   
  
still hope.  



End file.
